


Prom Night

by weebjisung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, chaewon is a senior, don't know if it really counts as a relationship but you'll see, hyejoo is a junior, it kinda plays into the plot, kinda angsty ? idk i tried, so like its prom night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebjisung/pseuds/weebjisung
Summary: It's prom night and basically chaewon's last full day with her best friend hyejoo. There's a lot going on inside on Hyejoos mind; wondering if confessing would be the right choice or if she should keep her feelings to herself.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jiu9TlR11o   
the song that is playing while the fic is playing out. its not necessary to listen to but it could help set the mood.

It was prom night. It was dark outside as the night was coming to an end and the last song of the night began to play.

Hyejoo put her hands on Chaewon's waist while the ladder put hers on her shoulders. They began slow dancing as the slow melody filled the room. 

both could recognize the song as it was Over The Moon by The Marias - one of their favorite songs. The memory of both of them practicing their slow dancing for prom to that song suddenly clogged Hyejoo's mind.

Hyejoo couldn't help but lay her head on Chaewons shoulder as they continued dancing. Chaewon was taken by surprise but didn't say anything and instead did the same. 

The scene felt so intimate - like the world had stopped spinning and it was just the two of them, with the only sounds being that of their heartbeats. 

Hyejoo tried to hold back as much as she could through the night, but as the nights end came closer, everything started to feel more real as the reality of the situation slowly started hitting her. She promised herself she would not cry; she knew she would end up in this situation from the beginning no matter what she tried to do to avoid it. 

A knot began to form in her throat, blood began to rush to her face and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. 

The music became background noise as Hyejoo could feel the tears start falling and her breathing becoming uneven. 

Hyejoo knew that Chaewon would be graduating and leaving to go pursue her dream, yet she continued to remain ignorant up until now. 

Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. She hugged Chaewon as tightly as she could and tried to hold her as close to her body as she physically could. 

Chaewon just closed her eyes and took in the moment to carve in some of the best memories she shared with Hyejoo deep inside her mind. She would try to keep in contact with her while in college - trying not to leave her behind, but the future was unclear and only time could tell what would happen between the two. 

There were so many thoughts and emotions rushing through Hyejoo's mind that Chaewon was oblivious of. One of them being the fact that Chaewon is her first love and due to inexperience she doesn't know how to confess or how to deal with the situation.   
Hyejoo was scared of being left behind and being forgotten by one of the most important person in her life; she had to enjoy her last moments with her best friend before time would ultimately separate them. 

It felt like time was ticking - making the last moments with Chaewon feel like mere seconds. Her heart was beating so fast as if her heart just wanted to break free - while her anxiety started rising as the end of the song was close.

The last chance she had to confess was completely wasted, though it wasn't like it mattered; Hyejoo didn't think a long distance relationship would work out, Chaewon would most likely find someone in her league. 

The song finally came to an end. 

Hyejoos anxiety seemed to have increased as Chaewon broke their embrace to look at her with her sweet smile filled with empathy and worry. 

Chaewon cupped Hyejoos cheeks while looking straight into her eyes trying to tell her everything would turn out alright; that nothing would separate them, that they would always stay together. 

Chaewon wiped away her tears away, making Hyejoos smile return to her face. 

No matter how many times she saw her or how many subtle moments they shared, they never failed to make Hyejoos heart flutter - never failed to make her feel like she was seeing her for the first time. 

"c'mon, lets get going" Chaewon said as she got a hold of Heyjoos hand 

The night had officially ended.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i haven't written in forever none the less have finished something. the fic is really short, i wrote it in like two hours at most and its loosely inspired by my prom night playlist. but n e ways English isn't my first language and i just hope yall like it. 
> 
> also the world needs more wlw fics


End file.
